Together forever
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: ONESHOOT. Cerita romantis itu bukanlah cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang mati bersama. Tapi, cerita tentang mereka yang tumbuh bersama dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Seperti layaknya Sasuke dan Naruto. SasuNaru. BL. AU.


**Together forever**

By _Pirates Of The Moon_

Pairing : SasuNaru.  
Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka dan Hinata Hyuuga.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance dan Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), and many more.  
Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik Masashi-_sensei_ (andai saja saya yang punya, pasti sudah saya buat Sasuke sama Naruto menikah *kabur*) tapi, cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil keluar dari limonsin mewah, besar dan panjang dengan tampang kesalnya. Wajahnya sempurna dan tampan walaupun ia masih kecil. Rambutnya hitam pekat, tertarik ke atas membentuk gaya rambutnya sendiri. Mata onixnya menatap tajam ke seluruh arah.

Nama bocah itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bocah berumur lima tahun yang sekarang sedang menghela nafasnya kesal, "jadi aku akan bermain di taman yang sepi seperti ini?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ahaha, _gomen_, Sasuke. _Aniki_ tidak bisa menemanimu bermain hari ini, jadi main di taman saja, ya?"

"Kau gila _aniki_, tidak ada orang satupun di sini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermain?" tanyanya tidak terima. Orang yang di panggil _aniki_ itu tertawa pelan, ia melemparkan bola pada bocah yang ia panggil sasuke itu ke tanah, "setidaknya kau bisa bermain bola sendirian."

"Ck, bodoh, itu sama sekali tidak seru!" umpatnya seraya menendang bola itu ke sembarang arah. Bocah itu –Sasuke– dapat mendengar orang yang ia panggil _aniki_ tertawa pelan, "berusaha lah untuk membuatnya se-seru mungkin, sasuke. _Aniki_ pergi dulu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, orang yang di panggil sasuke _aniki_ itu masuk kembali ke limonsin dan pergi. Meninggalkan sasuke seorang diri dengan menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya dan kembali menghela nafas. Matanya mencari-cari kemana bola yang ia tendang tadi. Tapi, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Sial, di mana bola brengsek itu?" tanyanya pada kehampaan. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan menendang batu kerikil dengan kesal. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan. Benar-benar tidak ada orang di taman itu, tapi _aniki_nya dengan bodohnya meninggalkan ia sendirian di taman itu. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal?

"Um...apa bola ini bola milikmu?"

Suara kecil dari seseorang di sampingnya menghentikan kegiatan menendang kerikil sasuke. Bocah itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang bocah yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

Sasuke memandang bocah itu dari atas hingga bawah. Bocah itu berkulit lebih gelap darinya. Berambut kuning mencolok. Dan mempunyai enam guratan di pipi mungilnya, mengingatkan sasuke terhadap seeokor kucing. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke lama.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

Bocah berambut kuning itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto, ayo bermain bersama denganku," ujarnya senang. Sasuke tidak membalas juluran tangan bocah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Naruto itu. Ia menatap lama Naruto yang kembali menarik tangannya dan menunduk.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak mau bermain denganku," jeda sejenak, Naruto menghela nafas kecewa dan meletakkan bola milik Sasuke ke tanah. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," ujarnya. Jelas sekali terdengar nada kecewa dari ucapan Naruto barusan. Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang bola dan bocah bernama Naruto itu secara bergantian. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya membuat Naruto berhenti. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke cepat dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang berair.

"K-kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, sebelah tangannya yang tidak di pegang oleh Sasuke ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya. Bukannya berhenti menangis, tapi Naruto semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. "Sungguh, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku senang akhirnya ada juga anak yang seumuran denganku datang ke taman ini. Biasanya yang datang hanyalah kakak-kakak dewasa yang berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun ke atas untuk bermain. T-tapi, kau malah tidak mau aku ajak bermain, hiks..."

Rasanya bagaikan ada batu besar yang menghantam tubuh Sasuke hingga ia remuk seketika saat ia mendengar pengakuan yang polos dari Naruto. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ia sangat bersalah walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa ada yang salah darinya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang tangan naruto yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Jadinya butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Tangan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan sekarang beralih menghapus air mata Naruto, "aku mau bermain denganmu, Naruto."

Yang namanya masih bocah, seketika itu juga Naruto tersenyum lebar dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, "baiklah! Ayo main! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Kya! Sasuke-_sama_!"

"Sasuke-_sama_, lihat kemari!"

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu terdengar di telinga Sasuke di saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Teriakan itu selalu terdengar sepanjang di mana ia berjalan dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Bukannya Sasuke benci kalau ada orang yang menyukainya dan membuat klub pecinta dirinya. Tapi, hal itu terlalu berlebihan, ia terlalu benci hal seperti itu.

Awalnya Sasuke menerima hal itu dengan baik-baik saja, sebab dulunya perkumpulan pecinta Sasuke itu tidak semeriah ini. Tapi, semuanya berubah semenjak ia sudah menduduki bangku kelas enam di sekolah Konoha. Anak-anak perempuan sudah mulai puber dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka. Mereka berteriak dan semakin menjadi fanatik terhadap Sasuke dan itu mulai menganggu.

Tapi, yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha, pasti ia akan tetap menganggapi semua hal itu dengan sikap kerennya. Sebab, di dalam dirinya ada darah Uchiha yang terkenal kalem, pembawaan tenang dan selalu bersikap keren. Walaupun dalam hati Sasuke juga tidak setuju hal seperti itu.

"_Teme_!"

Suara cempreng seseorang dari belakang menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh ke belakangpun ia tahu itu suara milik siapa. Naruto Uzumaki tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berbalik menunggu Naruto.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

"_Teme_, tolong bantu aku mengerjakan PR ini!" ujar Naruto memelas di saat ia sudah berada di dekat Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru langit dari tasnya. "PR ini susah sekali, _teme_. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Biarkan aku menyalin isi PRmu."

"Itu karena kau _dobe_."

"Ayolah _teme_, aku serius."

_Teme_.

_Dobe_.

_Teme_.

_Dobe_.

Silahkan sebut itu adalah panggilan sayang dari mereka. Naruto memanggil Sasuke '_teme'_ dan Sasuke memanggil Naruto '_dobe'_. Panggilan seperti itu sudah terjadi semenjak mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Di mana saat mereka bermain, Naruto selalu ceroboh dan bersikap bodoh sehingga Sasuke memanggilnya '_dobe'_. Tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu, Naruto juga tidak mau kalah, ia juga memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan celaan '_teme'_.

Dan panggilan itu telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi kedua belah pihak.

"Argh, ayolah _teme_, aku tidak mau Iruka _sensei_ menghukumku keluar lagi."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya membentu tanda X di dadanya, "bukankah Iruka _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh mencotek, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke mengingatkan kembali. Naruto _speechless_. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia menyerah.

"Kumohon _teme_. Aku kan teman sekelasmu..."

Dan permohonan itu di tolak dengan gelengan singkat dari Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto menggerutu pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah selesai menggerutu, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon, mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, "ayolah Sasuke, kita kan teman masa kecil dari dulu hingga sekarang masih bersama?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya cepat kau salin, _dobe_," ujarnya dengan pelan. Naruto menatap buku itu dengan tatapan senang dan mengambilnya. "_Arigatou_, _teme_!" Seketika itu juga dia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tahan dengan tatapan memohon Naruto seperti itu. Terlebih lagi saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka teman dan masih bersama hingga sekarang. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, memang. Saat ini sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun mereka bersama. Dari umur lima tahun mereka saling mengenal. Hingga umur dua belas tahun mereka masih bersama.

Hubungan mereka makin erat saat mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama dan selama enam tahun berturut-turut selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama. Orang yang bagaimana juga tidak akan dekat jika mereka selalu duduk di kelas yang sama selama enam tahun berturut-turut. Sasuke memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

"Jadi, Naruto, tolong katakan padaku, PRmu ini hasil mencontek dari siapa, hah?" suara berat dari seseorang berambut coklat di ikat ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan intens membuat Naruto menunduk ketakutan. Orang itu dengan luka di sepanjang hidung atasnya menghela nafas pelan. Namanya adalah Iruka Umino, atau sebut saja Iruka _sensei_.

Iruka sekarang menatap ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, "jangan bilang kalau PRmu yang di contek anak ini, Sasuke," ujarnya datar dan itu di balas oleh tatapan tajam tak kalah tajamnya dari gurunya sendiri. "Bukan mencontek, tapi bukankah semua isi Naruto itu betul dan itu memang jawabannya? Kenapa anda curiga dia mencontek? Apa karena isinya betul semua?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan membelanya. Jujur saja, aku tahu dia mencontek milikmu. Jawaban kalian sama persis dan yah, aku akui jawaban kalian sempurna."

Sasuke tersenyum menang, "jadi, kalau begitu, tidak ada keluhan. Anggap saja Naruto sudah berubah menjadi anak pintar, _sensei_."

Iruka menatap Sasuke tidak terima, "Sasuke! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, Naruto tidak akan bisa maju! Harusnya kau tahu, sebentar lagi ujian akhir dan Naruto tidak boleh seperti ini terus-menerus! Seharusnya–"

"_Sensei_!"

Suara Naruto yang sedikit berteriak menghentikan Iruka. Semuanya memandang Naruto tidak mengerti. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menunduk, _jangan_ _katakan_, _dobe_ batinnya menatap Naruto. "Ya, saya mencontek Sasuke," akunya menatap Iruka dengan sedikit takut. Iruka menghela nafas pelan dan membalikkan badannya, "kalau begitu keluar, keluar dan tenangkan pikiranmu," ujar Iruka datar dan menatap papan tulis yang berada di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di depan dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dan kemudian menghela nafas. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan itu membuat Iruka bingung, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis, "saya rasa saya juga harus keluar dan menenangkan pikiran saya karena telah memberikan contekan kepada Naruto, _sensei_," ujarnya kalem dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

.

"Dasar kau memang benar-benar _dobe_, Naruto."

Naruto yang awalnya duduk di kantin dengan tampang sedihnya mengadah menatap Sasuke yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau keluar, _teme_?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "aku mendapatkan hukuman yang sama denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto menatapnya lama. Dan lagi, ia menghela nafas, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, paham?"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum senang, "_arigatou_, _teme_. Kau memang yang terbaik," ujarnya seraya memukul pelan pundak Sasuke yang di balas tatapan kesal oleh orangnya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

Suasana hening mulai menyelimuti mereka. Naruto mulai merasa resah. Ia paling tidak suka berada dalam suasana keheningan yang mencekam seperti ini, makanya ia mulai mengangkat suara kembali, "Sasuke, kau tahu sebentar lagi ujian akhir, apa kau akan meneruskan sekolah di SMP ini atau SMP lain?"

Oh, apa saya belum mengatakannya?

Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan secara singkat. Sekolah Konoha itu terdiri atas 4 tingkatan. Ada SD, SMP, SMA dan terakhir Perguruan Tinggi.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, _dobe_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan. Naruto tersenyum kaku, "tidak, cuma bertanya saja. Sebab, jika kau memilih untuk ke sekolah yang lain, aku rasa kita tidak akan bisa dekat lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sini saja sampai Perguruan Tinggi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia mengacak rambut kuning berantakan milik Naruto, "ya, aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di sini."

Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh harap, "benarkah?"

"Ya."

Naruto mengeluarkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya dan tersenyum senang pada Sasuke, "kalau begitu, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, _teme_."

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah, berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Kita akan meneruskan sekolah ini sampai tingkat Perguruan Tinggi bersama. Kita akan berteman selamanya!" kata Naruto bersemangat seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, dia membalas jari kelingking Naruto, "ya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

"Kya! Hari ini kau tampan sekali!"

"Sasuke _sama_! _We_ _love_ _you_!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang benar-benar kesal dan bosan mendengar teriakan di mana-mana. Sepertinya, semenjak ia sudah memasuki SMP dan duduk di bangku kelas dua, kepopularitasannya meninggi. Yang menyukainya tidak hanya anak-anak SMPnya, tapi juga ada anak SD ataupun anak SMA yang datang hanya untuk mengucapkan 'Sasuke _I_ _love_ _you_!'

Ia tahu, ia mempunyai wajah yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata dan dengan posisi bahwa ia adalah penyandang nama Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak akan tahu Uchiha? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal dan sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Tampan dan kaya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan tergoda?

Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan dari kelas sebelah. Perempuan itu memandang Naruto malu-malu. Wajahnya yang putih merona saat ia melihat Naruto tertawa padanya. Perempuan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Satu-satunya peremuan yang tidak tergoda dengan Sasuke.

Bel pun berbunyi, Hinata membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah cerianya. Ia sempat berselisih jalan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa, saat mereka berpas-pas-an saat itu juga Sasuke menatapnya tidak suka. Hinata hanya melempar senyuman kaku. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"_Teme_, apa kau melihat Hinata? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto bertanya antusias saat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar dan masuk ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak mengerti Naruto.

Entah kenapa, ia sangat kesal saat ada orang lain yang mendekati Naruto selain dirinya.

Sasuke juga tidak mengerti, entah kapan perasaan aneh itu mulai timbul. Yang pasti perasaan itu Sasuke ketahui sejak tahun lalu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu membuat jantungnya berlari di tempat dan berdetak lebih kencang dan keras dari biasanya saat ia berada di dekat Naruto. Perasaan di mana terkadang Sasuke dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa. Perasaan di mana Sasuke hanya ingin memonopoli Naruto hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Ya, dirinya seorang saja.

"_T_-_teme_? K-kau kenapa?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto lama, "kau tidak akan mengerti, _dobe_."

Mana mungkin Naruto akan mengerti. Dia walaupun tubuhnya sudah tumbuh, tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih terlalu polos. Ia tidak akan mungkin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang padanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosi.

Sepertinya, ia tidak bisa menepati lagi janjinya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha manatap nyalang pada papan pengumuman daftar pembagian kelas. Di sebelahnya, Naruto sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya berdo'a. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, Sasuke juga tidak tahu dengan pasti. Yang pasti sekarang, ia harus melihat di kelas mana ia akan di tempatkan.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Suara yang juga sedikit cempreng seperti milik Naruto menyapanya dari belakang membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang tertawa pelan dan menampakkan gigi taringnya. Ciri khas darinya adalah tato segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Ia adalah Kiba Inuzuka, salah satu dari sekian banyak teman Naruto. Sekaligus teman Naruto yang selalu setu sekolah dengannya dari ia SD hingga sekarang saat ia sudah SMA.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu, sekarang Naruto sudah menduduki bangku SMA kelas tiga.

"Yo, Kiba."

Kiba datang dan langsung saja memeluk leher Naruto, "apa kau tahu? Kita sekelas!" ujarnya senang. Naruto tersenyum senang, "benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Kiba mengangguk, "dan apa kau tahu? Hinata juga sekelas dengan kita!"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Seketika itu juga pandangan Sasuke kosong. Ia tahu, kalau selama tiga tahun belakangan, sejak Naruto mengenal Hinata, Naruto menyimpan sebuah perasaan pada perempuan cantik keturunan Hyuuga itu. Ya, Sasuke tahu. Dan Kiba adalah orang kedua yang Naruto beritahu karena akhir-akhir ini mereka akrab dan terlihat cocok karena kepribadian mereka sama.

Mata Sasuke kembali fokus dan berusaha mencari namanya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikan obrolan kedua orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia terus mencari namanya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah."

Sasuke melihat namanya terpampang di kelas unggul, kelas 3-A. Segera saja Sasuke menatap nyalang pada daftar barisan nama murid kelas 3-A. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan nama Naruto di sana. Sasuke memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia dan Naruto berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Kita di kelas 3-E. Kelas yang paling berisik, tapi, tidak apa-apa, Hinata ada di kelas kita," suara cempreng Kiba membuat Sasuke menatap dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama itu. Naruto tampak senang tanpa dirinya di sisinya.

"Ah, _teme_ kau, apa kita...um, sekelas?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak mungkin, Naruto. Anak sepintar seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin masuk kelas kita. Ia pasti kelas 3-A," Kiba, tanpa perintah dari siapapun mulai membuka suara. Naruto memandang Kiba tidak percaya dan sekarang menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "ya, aku di kelas 3-A."

Sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Naruto. Ia terlihat sedih sekaligus tidak sedih. Ada apa dengan tatapan Naruto? Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seperti itu. "Wah, pasti berat, ya Naruto. Sudah um," jeda sejenak, Kiba menghitung jarinya, "sudah sebelas tahun kalian selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dan selalu duduk bersama dan sekarang kalian harus pisah?" tanyanya dengan tertawa.

"Ya, berat..." Naruto berujar pelan seraya menunduk.

"Ya sudahlah, Naruto, ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Kiba tanpa memperdulikan perasaan aneh yang mulai menyelimuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Kiba bingung dan kemudian menatap Sasuke, "j-jam istirahat nanti, aku tunggu kamu di atap seperti biasa."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian menatap kepergian Naruto. Menunggu di atap seperti biasa? Ah, itu juga kebiasaan mereka sejak masuk kelas satu SMA. Di mana saat itu Naruto paling benci harus makan berdesak-desakkan di kantin sehingga Sasuke mengusulkan sebuah ide. Setiap jam istirahat, mereka akan memilih untuk makan di atap sekolah dan Naruto langsung menyetujui hal itu. Sebab, atap sekolah sangat sepi dan orang-orang jarang berkunjung di sana.

"Aku juga harus pergi ke kelasku juga."

.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya saat ia melihat di papan pengumuman kelas bahwa ia dan Hinata akan menjadi teman sebangku. Naruto memandang ke belakang di barisan nomor tiga dekat jendela dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Kiba yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sedih. Tapi, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa dan mengacak rambut Naruto, "ayo, sampai kapan kau mau membuatnya menunggu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk kaku dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata, "hei," sapanya pelan. Hinata mengangguk kaku di saat Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. "Suatu keajaiban aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu," kata Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Bukannya mencairkan, hal itu semakin membuat suasana semakin tegang. Pasalnya, Hinata sekarang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri? Ia menatap langit-langit dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya, menetralisir jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan tidak terkendali. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

.

"_Teme_!"

Sasuke menatap ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto berjalan ke arahnya membawa banyak roti dan dua kaleng minuman. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengambil sebagian roti bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto, "_arigatou_, _teme_."

Mereka berdua duduk dan mulai memakan roti yang di bawa Naruto.

"_Teme_, kau tahu tidak? Aku duduk di sebelah Hinata."

Hati Sasuke tersayat saat itu juga. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. "Lalu?" tanyanya berusaha untuk tetap tidak perduli. Naruto minum sejenak dan mengadah menatap langit biru, "dia benar-benar cantik."

"Hn."

"Dan apa kau tahu? Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak tertarik denganmu! Dia sepertinya menyukaiku juga!" ujar Naruto antusias.

Apa Naruto tidak tahu saat itu juga Sasuke ingin menangis?

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"_Teme_, apa kau serius mendengarkanku?"

"Ya, aku serius, _dobe_."

"Kau seperti tidak peduli."

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu kata-kata apalagi yang harus ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu sakit sekarang.

"Kau _teme_, kapan kau akan menyukai seseorang? Sampai sekarang, kau belum pernah menyukai seseorang, kan?"

_Kau orangnya_.

Tapi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menjawab yang bertolak belakang, "aku sama sekali tidak tertarik tentang hal itu."

"Padahal perempuan yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Dan aku tidak tertarik, _dobe_."

_Aku hanya memandangmu_.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama dan kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "kau tidak seru, _teme_. Padahal kalau kau juga punya pacar, maka kita bisa pergi _double_ _date_ ke suatu tempat."

Sasuke menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Kau dan pasanganmu _teme_. Aku dengan Hinata."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ganti topik saja. Aku bosan, _dobe_."

"Bosan?"

"Ya, bosan dengan ceritamu tentang si Hinata itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku."

Seketika itu juga Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tadi mengucapkan hal itu bukan di dalam batinnya. Tapi, kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulutnya begitu saja. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sekarang sedang menunduk.

"Jadi begitu? Kau tidak menyukainya? Jadi kau tidak menyukai ceritaku tentangnya?"

"B-bukan begitu."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke kecewa, "aku kira kau akan senang kalau aku mempunyai orang yang kusukai! Aku kira kau akan mendukungku layaknya Kiba! Apa itu namanya teman selamanya?"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang berusaha menggapai Naruto melalui tangannya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat tangannya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Kenapa Naruto bisa-bisa berkata seperti itu? Padahal ia selalu berusaha mendukung Naruto dengan Hinata walaupun hatinya sendiri sakit.

Apa kau tahu? Yang paling menyakitkan itu ketika kau berusaha untuk mendukung orang yang kau cintai untuk mencintai orang lain.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sekarang, ia sedang berjalan menuju kelas Naruto dan bermaksud untuk minta maaf. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia bukan tipikal yang akan meminta maaf duluan jika ada masalah. Tapi, kalau di pikir baik-baik, ini adalah pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Naruto setelah saling mengenal selama dua belas tahun lamanya. Dan itu semakin menambah kegugupan Sasuke.

Baiklah, ia menghembuskan nafas berulang kali dan berhenti sejenak saat label kelas 3-E terpampang di depannya. Sasuke mengintip sejenak di dalam dan ternyata masih banyak para siswa-siswi yang berada di sana walaupun kegiatan sekolah sudah usai.

Mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang berbincang dengan Hinata yang menatapnya malu-malu. Sasuke menarik kembali kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Dadanya terasa nyeri kembali dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas 3-E.

"Lho? Sasuke?" suara seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh saat pintu kelas 3-E terbuka perlahan. Pemilik suara itu –Kiba– menatap Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan, tapi satu pertanyaan yang jelas di benaknya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke memandang Kiba lama. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Kau mau bertemu Naruto?"

_Thanks_ Kiba, tumben sekali otakmu cepat menangkap?

Sasuke mengangguk dan Kiba pun paham. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan dengan suara lantangnya, "oi Naruto! Sasuke mencarimu!"

Saat itu juga, Sasuke mengutuk Kiba. Tidak perlu berbicara dengan suara lantang seperti itu. Kenapa dia harus berbicara seperti itu?

Mata Sasuke menangkap Kiba yang mengangguk paham dan mengerti. Lalu, dia kembali menghadap kepada Sasuke, "sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa. Kau lihat? Dia sibuk berbicara dengan Hinata."

Sasuke bisa lihat hal itu. Dan ia tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya melihat itu jika hanya membuat dadanya terasa kembali nyeri. Sasuke menelan ludah gugup, "kalau begitu, bisa kau katakan padanya maaf dariku, Kiba? Maaf karena sudah berbicara keterlaluan. Tolong sampaikan padanya."

Kiba mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah."

.

"Selamat datang, tuan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Salah satu pembantu Sasuke yang bernama Kakashi menatap Sasuke lama dan kemudian membuka suara, "apa terjadi sesuatu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir walaupun tidak jelas karena tertutup oleh masker yang ia gunakan.

Jalan Sasuke terhenti sejenak dan kemudian menggeleng pelan, "semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Anda terlihat sangat lelah dan sakit. Anda yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kamarnya dan lagi jalannya terhenti saat suara berat Kakashi menginterupsi.

"Oh ya tuan. Tadi ada telepon dari kedua orang tua anda, mereka bertanya, apa anda sudah siap? Anda sudah di pastikan di terima di Universitas Harvard dengan nilai terbaik."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Berikan waktu untukku berpikir, katakan pada mereka."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

Janji mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di tepati lagi oleh Sasuke.

.

"Ehem, semuanya, tolong dengarkan ceramah saya walaupun sebentar," suara besar kepala sekolah SMA Konoha menggelegar kuat walaupun tanpa pengeras suara. Wanita tua itu atau lebih sering di panggil Tsunade _sensei_ tersenyum senang saat semua muridnya berkumpul. Dia menatap ke barisan 3-A dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Kemarin, Tsunade langsung di beritahu oleh pihak Universitas Harvard bahwa muridnya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha di pastikan di terima langsung di sana. Siapa yang tidak akan senang coba? Hal itu adalah merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi para guru.

Dan sekarang, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya kepada seluruh muridnya. Memberitahukan hal itu agar semua murid mencontoh Sasuke.

"Ehem," dia kembali berdehem, "baiklah, saya mengumpulkan kalian semuanya di sini karena ada suatu berita yang sangat membahagiakan yang datang dari salah satu dari murid kita."

Semuanya bergemuruh mendengar hal itu.

"Salah satu murid kita di pastikan di terima di Universitas Harvard! Universitas yang paling bergensi!" Tsunade menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan berteriak keras, "kita ucapkan selamat kepada Sasuke Uchiha!"

Seketika itu suara menjadi sangat ricuh dan bergemuruh. Semua orang menatapnya takjub dan hormat. Para penggemar Sasuke berteriak tidak menentu dan beberapa ada yang pingsan. "Baiklah, kepada Sasuke Uchiha, ayo, maju ke sini."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kepala sekolahnya dan tersenyum kaku saat Tsunade memeluknya erat, "selamat, ya."

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali Tsunade berteriak keras, "kalian harus mencontoh Sasuke Uchiha, mengerti?"

Mata Sasuke menatap nyalang pada kelas 3-E. Mencari-cari sosok Naruto di sana. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana ekspresi Naruto sekarang saat mengetahui kabar itu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto di sana.

Kemana Naruto?

.

Sasuke mengadah menatap langit biru. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya menutup mata dan menikmatinya. Sasuke, seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat akan berada di atap sekolah. Ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tapi, tanda-tanda Naruto akan datang sama sekali tidak tampak.

Dia benar-benar di benci rupanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kalau tetap seperti ini, maka aku akan lebih mudah pergi ke Harvard," gumamnya pelan dan kemudian ia menunduk dalam.

"Sial...aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

"S-Sasuke..."

Suara lemah dari seseorang terdengar familiar tepat berada di belakang Sasuke. Cepat-cepat dengan perasaan menggebu Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia berharap itu adalah orang yang ia cari-cari...

Orang yang ia...

Cari...

"K-Kiba?"

Seketika itu juga badan Sasuke melemas dan ia terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang? Kenapa suara Kiba yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari suara Naruto bisa terdengar sama persis? Ia terlalu merindukan Naruto sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kiba, kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada Naruto, bukan?"

"Ya," jawabnya pelan, "tapi Naruto tidak perduli," tambahnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua?" Kiba memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Walaupun ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Tapi, di saat melihat Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat rapuh dari pada biasanya. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut campur, "aku harap aku bisa membantu."

"Aku menyukainya, Kiba," ujar Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"..."

Kiba menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Berharap bahwa sekarang pendengarannya rusak. "Menyukai siapa?"

"Naruto."

Oh tidak, ternyata tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Kiba.

Ini yang pertama baginya. Ini yang pertama bagi Kiba mendengar orang yang menyukai sesama jenis walaupun ia sudah banyak mendengar hal seperti itu dan Kiba tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Kiba memandang kiri-kanan dengan gelisah. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"A-apa harus kusampaikan pada Naruto?" tanya Kiba waspada. Takut kalau kalimatnya barusan itu salah. Sasuke menatap Kiba sebentar dan kemudian menggeleng, "tidak usah, jangan kau sampaikan, biarkan saja dia berbahagia dengan Hinata."

Kiba memandang sedih Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama ditolak, Sasuke," ujarnya dengan nada sedih dan menatap langit biru. "Aku menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata menyukai Naruto," tambahnya.

.

Naruto duduk dengan pandangan kosong di kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Kegiatan sekolah sudah lama selesai. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Hinata, seorang perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi pacar Naruto menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sedih karena kau akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tapi, jangan seperti ini, berpisah bukan berarti kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi. Seharusnya kau bangga karena sahabatmu bisa seperti itu," ujarnya berusaha menghibur Naruto dan mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya.

Naruto tersentak dan dia menatap Hinata lama. "Aku dan dia sudah lama bersama, Hinata."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto menunduk dalam saat merasakan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur dan memanas. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar tidak ada yang jatuh dari matanya. Tapi, itu semua gagal. Semakin Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Semakin cepat matanya mengabur dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata sadar akan hal itu menatap sedih pada Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto..."

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?" Naruto meremas erat tangannya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "A-aku tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih. K-kami sudah sangat lama bersama dan...D-dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya."

"Naruto..."

"A-aku sangat menyukai saat dia berada di sisiku. Hiks. Apa k-kau tahu Hinata? S-saat kami pisah kelas. A-aku tidak tahu harus apa tanpa dia di sampingku. S-sampai sekarang. A-aku masih berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang duduk di sebelahku."

"Naruto..."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras. Kenangan yang pahit kembali ia ingat. Kenangan di mana ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan kenangan di mana ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang mengintip ke kelasnya dan ketika itu Kiba menyampaikan bahwa Sasuke minta maaf. Tapi, apa yang Naruto lakukan? Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris hal itu.

Ia terlalu sakit saat mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut. Sahabat apa namanya? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendukungnya dengan Hinata. Yang ada Sasuke malah tidak suka mendengar ceritanya tentang Hinata. Apa itu namanya sahabat?

Naruto menunduk dalam. Seharusnya ia sekarang membenci Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Naruto, Ia merindukan Sasuke.

"Naruto..." suara pelan Hinata dan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya membuat Naruto mengadah.

Hati Hinata tersayat saat melihat wajah Naruto yang basah dan kemudian memeluknya. "T-tolong katakan padaku, Hinata. P-perasaan apa yang sedang aku alami ini..."

"Y-ya, Naruto?"

"A-aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya. Aku ingin dia selalu berada di sampingku. Aku ingin dia selalu di sampingku dan menjagaku seperti sebelumnya. Seperti sebelum kami berpisah seperti ini. A-aku harusnya membenci orang itu, tapi...Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya? A-aku...A-aku merindukannya Hinata..."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu persis siapa yang sedang Naruto bicarakan.

"A-aku merindukan gaya bicaranya, aku merindukan tingkahnya dan aku –aku merindukan segalanya dari dia, Hinata..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, "m-menurutmu i-ini perasaan apa, Hinata? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti, i-ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku seperti ini..."

Pertama kali?

Degh.

Lagi, hati Hinata tersayat. Jadi bukan Hinata yang pertama kali dalam hidup Naruto walaupun sekarang ia menyandang gelar sebagai pacar Naruto?

Hinata memaksakan dirinya tersenyum walaupun hatinya sekarang sangat sakit. Tangan Hinata bergerak mengelus pelan pipi kekasihnya yang basah, "Naruto, apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "a-aku tahu, t-tapi tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Hinata tersenyum pahit , "perasaanmu pada orang itu adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memproses perkataan Hinata dan kemudian sadar. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sedih dan kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. "M-maafkan aku...A-aku menyukai Hinata..."

"Ya, aku juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi, Naruto, kejarlah orang itu, sebelum terlamabat mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "_arigatou_, Hinata," dan dia berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap sedih pada punggung Naruto.

.

Naruto berlari tanpa tahu arah di seluruh penjuru lorong sekolah. Saat ini ia bermaksud mencari sosok Sasuke. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Naruto sudah mencari di kelas Sasuke, tapi hasilnya, Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

Ia sudah mencari di perpustakaan tempat yang Sasuke suka karena banyak buka bacaannya, tapi ia juga tidak menemukannya.

Ia mencari di toilet, tapi juga tidak menemukannya.

Ia mencari di ruangan guru, siapa tahu Sasuke sekarang sedang berpesta kecil-kecilan dengan para guru, tapi sosok yang ia cari tetap tidak ada.

Ia mencari di seluruh sisi lorong sekolah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Ia sekarang berlari menuju halaman sekolah dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tapi, sama. Ia tetap tidak menemukannya.

Naruto terduduk di sana dan menekuk lututnya. Menahan tangisannya. Apa sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengatakan perasaannya?

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping saat merasakan pundaknya di pegang seseorang.

"Kiba..." ujarnya dengan suara serak. Kiba melebarkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah basah. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir dan duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng perlahan, ia sesegukan, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Kiba menatap sendu Naruto dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, "apa ini masalah Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Kiba lama dan mengangguk cepat. "Biar kutebak, kau ingin bertemu dengannya tapi tidak menemukannya?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengecek rumahnya?"

Naruto tersentak saat itu juga.

"R-rumah..."

Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "kau lupa? Sekarang sudah pulang, aku yakin dia ada di rumah," jeda sejenak, Kiba mengacak pelan rambut Naruto, "aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi setidaknya gunakan otakmu dengan baik-baik."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan soal rumah Sasuke. Ia tidak membayangkan Sasuke yang sekarang berada di rumahnya. Betapa bodohnya Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum simpul pada Kiba yang membalas senyumannya, "terima kasih, Kiba."

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang menatap punggung Naruto, "semoga kalian bisa bersatu."

.

Naruto menekan bel rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan gugup yang memuncak. Ia menatap kamera pengawas yang berada di atasnya dan kemudian kembali menekan bel. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdo'a.

Pagar hitam besar yang berada di depan Naruto terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Anda mencari siapa?" sebuah suara berat menyapa. Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang sudah tua darinya sedang memakai masker. Tapi, itu tidak terlalu Naruto pikirkan, "Sasuke, apa dia ada?"

Laki-laki bermasker itu menggeleng pelan, "maaf, tuan muda tidak ada di sini. Dia baru saja pergi keluar."

Saat itu juga Naruto merasakan ia kehilangan pijakan. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap berdiri, "k-ke mana? S-Sasuke ke mana?"

"Hum, saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi yang pasti, dia mengatakan dia pergi ke sebuah taman yang sering ia datangi waktu kecil."

Naruto saat itu juga berlari saat mendengarkan jawaban dari laki-laki bermasker itu.

Ia tahu.

Ia tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang.

Semoga saja ia masih di sana.

.

Sasuke Uchiha terduduk lemas di sebuah bangku berwarna kuning terang. Ia menghela nafas beratnya dan kemudian menatap langit senja yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini dia sangat lelah di bandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kembali –Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya menjadi berantakan dan kemudian menatap kedua kakinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kedua orang tuanya akan pulang malam ini juga dan akan bertanya dengan pasti akan keputusan Sasuke terhadap Universitas Harvard.

Terlalu cepat. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Bahkan ujian akhir pun belum. Jangankan ujian akhir. Ujian semester satu pun belum. Ia sudah mendapatkan kabar seperti ini. Seakan semuanya tidak mengijinkan ia dan Naruto bersama.

Naruto...

Sasuke mengadah kembali menatap langit senja dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin sedang jalan bersama si Hinata?"

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja ia selangkah lebih cepat.

Penyesalan memang datang di akhir.

Pluk!

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya di lempar batu dari belakang.

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Dan kali ini lebih banyak. Ini terlalu keterlaluan bagi keisengan seorang anak kecil.

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Baiklah, cukup. Kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan bermaksud untuk memarahi anak kecil yang sedari tadi melemparkan kepalanya dengan batu.

"Apa mau–"

"Kau jahat, _teme_!"

"N-Naruto?"

Mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya saat melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan badan gemetarnya. Di tangannya banyak batu-batu kecil yang siap ia lemparkan. Hati Sasuke tersayat saat melihat wajah Naruto basah akan air matanya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dan melemparkan seluruh batu kecil yang berada di tangannya ke badan Sasuke. "Kau selalu mengatakan aku _dobe_, _dobe_ dan _dobe_. Padahal kaulah yang _dobe_!"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto kesal dan dia memukul dada bidang Sasuke keras. Ia menunduk, "k-kau akan pergi ke Amerika, bukan? Kau akan ke sana, kan? Kau akan meninggalkanku? P-padahal k-k-kita sudah berjanji u-untuk selalu bersama...hiks..." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meredam isakannya.

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang bermakna dalam padanya. Ia menatap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Pandangan matanya menyendu. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada Naruto. Ia ingat betul apa perjanjiannya.

"_Berjanjilah, berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Kita akan meneruskan sekolah ini sampai tingkat Perguruan Tinggi bersama. Kita akan berteman selamanya!"_

Ya, Sasuke ingat betul.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menepati semua janjinya. Apalagi janji yang terakhir.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangatnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto dan menyesap dalam aroma jeruk yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pelan dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Sasuke berujar lirih seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang memandangnya sedih. Naruto menunduk dalam, "aku mengerti, itu cuma janji sewaktu kecil, itu sama sekali bukan berarti apa-apa."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Naruto. "Bukan begitu, Naruto," lirihnya. Naruto mengadah menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan akan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Naruto lama.

"S-Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan degup jantungnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tepat di iris biru langitnya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pelan di dahi Naruto. Ia menutup matanya, dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia merasa sangat gugup di saat akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Hening. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa puas kalau kita hanya berteman."

Naruto masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku cemburu saat melihat kau dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang mendekatimu selain aku. Egois sekali bukan? Karenanya aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu."

Sasuke berani sumpah. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berbicara sebanyak itu. Sebelumnya ia hanya akan berbicara sepatah atau dua patah kata saja.

Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mencium pelan pipi Naruto dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

"...gi?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang menunduk dalam seraya menutup mulutnya. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

Naruto mengadah menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas bahkan kepalanya juga terasa sangat panas. "Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu juga apa kau tidak jadi pergi?"

Naruto kembali menunduk, menghindari pandangannya dari Sasuke. "A-aku tahu aku terlalu lambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. T-tapi aku...Aku ingin selalu bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin pisah dari sisi Sasuke..."

Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan menatap matanya, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, "benarkah itu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "ya..."

Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Naruto yang paham akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Sasuke mengenai wajahnya. Ia semakin menutup matanya erat. Jantung Naruto benar-benar berdetak tidak karuan dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan menjadikan bibir Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Naruto merasakan badannya melemas seketika saat merasakan bibir basah Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada sama sekali nafsu yang menuntut di sana.

Ciuman.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Dan sekaligus ciuman termanis yang mereka tahu.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke? Kau sudah pasti ke Harvard, bukan?" suara berat dari ayah Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersentak sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke sana. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Sekolah Konoha dan mencari pekerjaan di Jepang."

.

.

.

End.

.

Uwa..ini cerita _**pertama**_ saya di _fandom_ Naruto dan waktu mengetik maupun mem_publish_nya benar-benar bikin saya deg-deg-an. Dari dulu, saya benar-benar ingin mem_publish_ cerita SasuNaru –ini adalah pasangan yang paling saya sukai di Naruto selain KibaHina dan ShikaIno–. Tapi, tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, akhirnya sekarang saya berani. Walaupun masih deg-deg-an. Karena saya penasaran tanggapan apa yang akan di berikan oleh pembaca _fandom_ Naruto terhadap cerita saya.

Maaf jika ada kekurangan atau apa dari cerita saya. Saya membuat dengan hasil yang memuaskan (menurut saya *tertawa hambar*) dan berharap bahwa para pembaca akan terlarut dalam cerita saya. Jika menurut anda cerita saya bagus, maka saya berencana akan mempublish cerita berchapter SasuNaru. Semoga saja.

Untuk Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi dan orang tua Sasuke, mereka hanya bisa tampil sebentar. Maunya di bikin banyak-banyak, tapi takutnya cerita ini terlalu panjang dan menjadi membosankan.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita pertama saya di fandom Naruto ini.


End file.
